The Adventures of the Salvatore Brothers
by Kirk4351
Summary: The Salvatore brothers from the CW show Vampire Diaries meet the chilling vampires from the HBO show True Blood. Damon, being heartbroken at the failure to bring back Katherine moves to Bon Temp with his brother Stefan.
1. Chapter One: Bon Temp

**The Adventures of the Salvatore Brothers**

**Chapter One**

_**Bon Temp**_

Damon sat on a tree near the ruins of old Fells Church in Mystic Falls. His only hope in bringing Kathrine back has just been destroyed. Bonnie had been possessed by her ancestor Emily and she made her destroy the crystal that would bring Kathrine back to him. He saved her families life and promised that in return she'd save Kathrine's life so he could be with her forever but now he'd never see her again. He tries to hold back his tears as he hears his younger brother Stefan approach him. Damon starts to speak.

"Kathrine never compelled me I knew everything every step of the way....It was real for me." Damon admitted to Stefan. "I'll leave now" he said after a short pause as more tears filled his eyes.

Stefan knew what he had do. He walked over to where Elena's car where she was trying to calm Bonnie down who got attacked and almost killed by Damon just moments ago. He had to give her his blood in order to save her. Stefan approached the car but stayed a safe distance as Elena got Bonnie into her car.

"Is she in danger of becoming..." Elena started but was interrupted by Stefan.

"No she has to die with my blood in her system. So keep an eye on her tonight and make sure nothing happens and once it leaves her system she'll be fine." Stefan assured her.

"I'm gonna tell her the truth."

"You sure?" Stefan nodded. He knew this would come at some point.

"I can trust her." Elena started as she looked at the car then back at Stefan. "I need someone to know, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret."

"You shouldn't have to."

"You saved her life." Elena started. Stefan looked down then back at her. He knew she was going to make this hard for him. "I'm sorry Stefan I thought that I couldn't be with you but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this." Elena assured Stefan as she grabbed both of his hands.

"I can't." Stefan started waiting for it to sink in as his eyes started to fill with tears. "I uh I have to leave Elena. Too many people have died, too much has happened."

"What?" Elena said in disbelief. "No. I know you think you're protecting me but..."

"I have to." Stefan interrupted. "Uh coming home was....was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore."

"Don't go Stefan..." Elena started begging as tears built up in her eyes. "Please you don't have to. This is your home. You don't have to, just please don't go." Elena said seconds from crying.

Stefan looked at her then kissed her hand and brushed her cheek.

"Goodbye Elena." he said with tears in his eyes as he walked off.

"You're just gonna walk away?" Elena said in attempt to stop him from leaving.

"Don't walk away Stefan." She said as she watched him continue to walk off into the night.

"Stefan!" she cried to the night but it was no use he was leaving and he wasn't coming back. Elena began to cry as she watch the man she loved walk away from her.

The next morning Stefan walked into the living room to see Damon looking out the window.

"Do you have any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I don't know. London maybe. See some friends." Damon said still looking out the window.

"You don't have any friends Damon." Stefan reminded him.

"You're right Stefan, I only have you so" he started as he turned to his brother. "Where we going?"

"We are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

"But we're a team. We could travel the world together. We could try out for the Amazing Race" Damon proposed as he walked in front of his brother.

"Hmm that's funny. Seriously where are you going? Cause we're not staying in this town."

"We could go to that town you were researching all night." Damon said as he grabbed and opened a brown folder that was on the table next to them. "Bon Temp. I've.....never heard of the place." Damon admitted to his brother.

"That's because they don't want anyone to hear about it."

"Who's they?" Damon said still looking through the folder.

"Vampires." Stefan said as he snatched the folder away from Damon.

"Ohhh a Vampire town, what could possibly go wrong there?" Damon said sarcastically. "So how did you find out about this 'Vampire town'?"

"Lexi told me about it before you killed her." Stefan said reminding Damon that he killed his oldest and closest friend.

"I said I was sorry about that okay. I got the town off our backs it was for-" Damon started to remind his brother.

"The greater good. You said that already." Stefan interrupted.

"So how do these Vampires in this Vampire town feed? Do they have tasty humans lining up or is it a snatch and grab kind of thing?"

"They have synthetic blood in all blood types there so they don't have to feed on humans. Although I'm sure there are a few that still do."

"I prefer real blood but I'm sure I can find some human to feed off of."

"Who said you were coming with me?"

"Of course I'm coming with you."

"You are not coming with me to kill more people. I wont let you do it Damon." Stefan said with a serious expression on his face.

"Come on Stef."

"Come on nothing. You're not coming with me."

"Please?"

"Under one condition." Stefan said after a short pause.

"Name it."

"You only drink synthetic blood." Stefan said already knowing what his answer would be.

"No way."

"You could at least try it Damon."

"Fine I'll try it but if I don't like it I'm finding someone to eat." Damon agreed after he thought about it for a while.

"Damon..."

"I wont kill them. I'll just take what I need and erase their memory afterwards."

"Fine. But don't get in any trouble." Stefan said still unhappy about the way his brother chooses to live.

Stefan and Damon arrived in Bon Temp and checked into the hotel around 9pm. It wasn't that big of a place the room had two twin beds with one wood bedside table between both beds. The table had a lamp and the remote to the TV on top of it, and a bible in the drawer. Damon insisted on staying at the hotel as Stefan went out to go buy some True Blood. Damon was sitting on the bed trying to ignore his hunger when Stefan walked in with a pack of True Blood which he then heated up two bottles in the microwave to 98.6 and offered one to Damon.

"Ugh. Do I have to?" Damon said with a disgusted look on his face. He needed real blood to satisfy him not this fake blood that the Japanese made in the lab.

"Come on. You said you'd try it." Stefan said stretching his arm a little more insisting that his brother to take the bottle.

"Fine." Damon said taking the warm bottle from his brother. He watched his brother take a sip of his.

"It's actually quite good." Stefan said taking another sip. That was easy for Stefan to say. He'd been feeding off of bunnies since Damon could remember.

Damon looked at his bottle as if it was filled with vomit. "Here goes nothing." Damon said while taking a deep breath then taking a sip. "Oh god." He said with liquid still in his mouth as he went to the sink to spit it out.

"I am not drinking that disgusting stuff and you can't make me." Damon said walking back to Stefan as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve then handing the bottle back to Stefan.

"Well it's either this or starve." Stefan told his brother.

"I'd rather starve then have to take another sip of that poison. Leave it to scientists to ruin a good thing."

"Very well." Stefan said getting up from where he was sitting. "I'm going for a walk. Stay here. I don't want to draw any attention to us."

"Alright. I need to get some sleep anyways." Damon said laying down on his bed.

"Okay." Stefan said walking toward the door.

"Oh and Stefan."

"Yes?" Stefan asked his brother as he turned back around to look at him.

"Bring me back some real food?" Damon said while looking towards him from where he was laying.

"Very funny Damon. Don't get in any trouble while I'm gone."

"Sure thing Stef." he said with a sly smile.

"I mean it Damon. We just got here I don't want any trouble." Stefan said with a serious expression he waited a few seconds to see if Damon would respond when he didn't Stefan walked out the door.

Damon laid on his bed and waited till he couldn't hear Stefan's footsteps anymore then he rushed out of the hotel to the nearest place where he could find someone to satisfy his burning hunger. He found a small bar and grill called Merlotte's. It looked like it was closing. He heard a girl with a Southern accent say goodbye to a man who he guessed was the owner of the bar. Damon waited in the dark parking lot for the girl to come out.

The girl walked out of Merlotte's and headed to her car. As she got her keys out of her purse Damon ran past her to get a better look at her. She was about 5' 5", mid twenties, with blond hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing black shorts, a white t-shirt with 'Merlotte's Bar and Grill' printed just below her left shoulder and a name tag that read Sookie. The girl spun around and looked in the direction Damon had ran.

"Bill?" she started as she continued to look around her. Damon passed by her again.

"Bill cut it out this isn't funny!" she said annoyed and frightened at the same time.

At that moment Damon came up behind her and bit down on her neck as she let out a loud scream. Damon put his hand over her mouth muffling her screams as he felt her warm blood enter his mouth and go down his throat quenching his thirst. Soon after someone pulled Damon off of Sookie's neck as she fell to the ground weak from the loss of blood. Damon looked up at the stranger who seemed to be lost in thought. He took advantage of the moment and knocked the man across the parking lot and ran back to the hotel.

Just then Stefan came back from his walk and went back into the hotel and up to his hotel room.

"Damon I know you don't like the..." Stefan started then realized that the room was empty.

"Damon?" Stefan said as he searched the room for Damon.

"Behind you." Damon said standing in the doorway looking at his brother.

"Damon where did you go? What have you done?" Stefan said jumping to conclusions.

"I haven't done anything." Damon lied as he closed the door then started walking towards his bed.

Stefan rushed to his brother and banged him on the closed door. "What is wrong with you? Did you kill someone?" Stefan said with rage.

"Get off of me." Damon said taking his brothers hands off of him. "A. Don't touch me." Damon started as he lifted a finger in the air "B. I didn't kill anyone." he continued as he walked past his brother. "C. Some guy interrupted my meal which is why I'm back here with you." He finished turning to his brother.

"Why would you attack someone? We just got here and you already have people wanting to find us and get rid of us."

"Please, only one guy knows and I flung him across the parking lot....He looked familiar. I think I've seen him somewhere before." Damon said walking to his bed. "I think his name is....Dill.....Prompton or something." Damon said while laying down.

"Is that right? Dill Prompton?" Stefan said looking at Damon.

"Something like that." Damon said closing his eyes. They sat there without saying a word till Damon broke the silence. "You know that Sookie girl I was feeding off of tasted...different." Damon said remembering the taste of her blood.

"Maybe she has a different blood type then you're used to." Stefan said looking at Damon.

"I've had them all." Damon said sitting up on his bed.

"What are you suggesting?" Stefan asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe this town is more then just a 'Vampire town'."

"Speaking of that I forgot to congratulate you for already making everyone want us out of here. Only you could get us kicked out of the only Vampire town in the world in under 24 hours." Stefan said sitting up on his bed. "You've truly outdone yourself."

"They haven't kicked us out yet, so just relax."

"How can I relax when I know that people are probably looking for us right now? Our only chance to live without hiding and you ruin it."

"Goodnight Stefan." Damon said annoyed as he turned off the bedside lamp and laying back down to get some sleep.

Bill was waiting for Sookie to wake up from the attack and loss of blood. He has carried her from the parking lot back to her house and gave her some of his blood so she would recover faster. Sookie's head started moving and she started grunting as she started to wake up.

"Sookie?"

"Bill..." Sookie managed to say trying to remember what happened.

"Sookie are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so." Sookie responded still trying to search through her memory. Then she remembered someone attacking her in the parking lot of Merlotte's and biting her neck. She instantly reached up and touched the right side of her neck when she didn't feel anything she ran to the nearest mirror and checked both side of her neck.

"It's....it's gone. There's no mark or anything." Sookie said as she looked at her reflection in amazement.

"You lost a lot of blood so I gave you some of mine so you would heal faster."

"Bill I don't understand...." Sookie started as she thought back on what happened. "What was that thing that attacked me?" Sookie said turning to Bill hoping he'd know the answer to her question.

"I do not know what he is" Bill admitted. "But his name is Damon Salvatore."


	2. Chapter Two: Lunch At Merlotte's

**The Adventures of the Salvatore Brothers**

**Chapter Two**

_**Lunch At Merlotte's**_

"Damon Salvatore?" Sookie repeated with confusion in her voice. "How do you know his name?" Sookie asked with curiosity.

"He was a second Lieutenant that we picked up after the Battle of Missionary Ridge. We thought he was a threat and almost shot him until he revealed that he was on our side and that he was separated from his company so my company took him in."

"How can you remember his name after so long?"

"After our Capitan and Corporal were killed during the Battle of Bean's Station under our General's orders we took over one of our divisions. We managed to get our division around the Union's left flank which lead to our victory." Bill explained to Sookie.

Sookie looked down and let everything that Bill had told her sink in. "But Bill...." Sookie started then looked up at Bill. "What happened to him?"

"I do not know what he has become." Bill told Sookie. "He went on leave in the year before the war had ended and never came back." He continued.

"Do you have any idea what he might be?" Sookie asked hoping that Bill would have some sort of idea.

"No I do not." Bill admitted.

Sookie looked down to hide her disappointment. Then looked up at Bill again. "Do you think Eric might know?" She asked.

"He might." Bill reluctantly admitted.

Sookie looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was almost dawn and that they wouldn't have time to go to Shreveport. "Maybe we can ask him as soon as I get off work." Sookie suggested to Bill.

"He's going to want something in return for his help." Bill said hoping to change Sookie's mind. The last thing Bill wanted to do was ask for Eric's help.

"I don't care what he wants Bill. Whatever Damon is he almost killed me tonight." Sookie said, upset that Bill didn't have much concern about anything that happened that night.

"Very well. We will go to Eric and ask for his assistance.....I will come get you as soon as it gets dark out."

"Okay." Sookie agreed.

Bill looked at the clock then back at Sookie and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry Sookie but it's almost dawn...."

"I understand." Sookie said nodding and standing up with Bill and lead him to the front door.

"I'll see you as soon as it gets dark." Bill assured her then kissed her. "Goodnight Sookie."

"Goodnight Bill." Sookie said as she watched Bill leave. She then headed upstairs to her room and got into her nightwear so should get some sleep and try to make sense of everything that happened that night.

Damon was up before his brother. He went to the microwave and got out a bottle of True Blood for his brother and heated it up. Stefan woke up as soon as Damon finished heating the bottle and was walking back to their beds.

"Morning Stef."

"Damon. What are you doing?"

"I heated you up some fake blood so you can start your morning off right." Damon said while handing the bottle to Stefan.

"Why?" Stefan asked as he sat up in his bed.

"It's my way of apologizing for almost killing someone last night." Damon said still holding out his arm waiting for Stefan to take the bottle.

"You can apologize all you want Damon it doesn't fix anything."

"Listen Stefan." Damon started as he put the bottle down on the bedside table since Stefan still refused to take it from him. "I like this town a lot, and I want to stay here."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you nearly killed someone." Stefan interrupted.

"Maybe we should just keep a low profile for a while. Wait for things to settle down then we can run through the streets screaming 'We're Vampires!'"

"What happens then? You just starve? I wont stay here and watch you kill more people."

"I'm not going to kill anyone. I promise."

Stefan thought if he should believe Damon or not. After all he's broken his promises before why stop now? He thought about it for about half a minute more when he reached for the bottle of True Blood on the bedside table. "So how do you plan to keep a low profile?" Stefan said as he took a sip of his True Blood.

Damon smiled, satisfied that Stefan was seeing things his way. "Well you can start by not ordering True Blood anywhere and only buying it in the stores. You can always say you're buying it for your Vampire girlfriend or something."

"To lessen suspicion that we're the ones who attacked the girl in the parking lot." Stefan said taking another sip of his True Blood.

"Exactly." Damon said walking over to his bag and pulling out his black leather jacket.

"Are you going somewhere?" Stefan asked his brother with curiosity.

Damon looked at the clock and saw it was almost lunch time. "We are going out." Damon said putting on his jacket and checked himself in the mirror.

"Where are we going?" Stefan asked with confusion in his voice.

"While I was out feeding last night I saw this nice looking Bar and Grill called Merlotte's. I figured we could go there and have some lunch and see if we can see ourselves living here amongst the towns people for eternity." Damon said turning away from his reflection and looking at Stefan.

"What happened to keeping a low profile?" Stefan said finishing off his True Blood then walked across the room to throw away the bottle.

"Well we can't just hide in here all the time. That will make people curious and want to find us more then they already do. If we go out every once in while we wont be such strangers to theses fine people." Damon said trying to convince Stefan to get out of the hotel.

"What are you up to Damon?" Stefan said in a serious tone matched with an equally serious expression. "Apologizing by heating me up a bottle of True Blood and now you want to make friends with the town?"

"I try to be a better person and you automatically think I'm up to something?" Damon said gesturing to himself.

"You can't be a good person Damon. I gave up on that a long time ago."

Damon faked a hurt expression then put his hand on his chest. "That hurts Stefan." After he held he depressed pose for a few more seconds he bounced back to his normal self. "But if you don't want to go I could always just go by myself...." Damon started as he walked in front of the door. "I'm sure I can find my favorite blood type somewhere in the lunch crowd." He said as he reached for the doorknob.

"No." Stefan nearly shouted at Damon.

Damon still facing the door smiled to himself then went back to his normal expression and turned to Stefan. "What's wrong Stef? I thought you didn't want to come? I mean after all the only thing I know how to do is kill people right?" He ended with a smirk.

"Damon you can't do that, they don't exist for you to feed on whenever you please."

"Of course they do. They all do."

"Damon I wont let you hurt anyone else."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because they're innocent people Damon."

"Tell you what Stef. You come with me to lunch and I'll spare their lives." Damon said, knowing Stefan couldn't turn him down.

"Alright." Stefan said reluctantly. Stefan put on his jacket and they headed to Merlotte's.

Sookie Stackhouse was refilling some drinks when two strangers walked through the door. She looked up and saw two darked haired men. One of them had short brown hair he was wearing a dark blue shirt with a leather jacket, dark jeans, and black boots. The other with slightly longer brown hair was in a similar outfit wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket, jeans that were darker then the other man's, and the same black boots.

The two strangers sat down in her section so she hurried and walked over to take their orders. Once she got closer she realized both men were wearing identical rings. She felt uneasy when she looked at the man in black. There was something about him that just wasn't right. She didn't know what it was but she could feel it.

"Hello welcome to Merlotte's, I'm Sookie and I'll be your server today." Sookie said as she smiled wide like she always does when she's nervous. She saw the man in dark blue give the other a look she couldn't quite label. "You know I've seen you two around. Are you new here?" she said continued still smiling.

"Yes. We just came in last night." Stefan answered.

"Well I'm sure you two will love it here as much as everyone else." Sookie said unable to stop smiling or look away from the man in black.

"I'm loving it already." Damon said with a seductive smile that sent chills down Sookie's spine. Her smile faded from her face then she looked at the ground then at the other man and forced herself to smile again.

"So can I start you off with some drinks?" Sookie asked quickly.

"Two coffee's." Stefan said with a nod.

"It'll be right out." Sookie said nearly running away from the table to the bar to gather her thoughts before she got the coffee's. She was lost in her own thoughts watching the man in dark blue quietly argue with the man in black when Tara smacked her arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Tara asked clearly upset.

"Ow!" Sookie said rubbing her arm. "What was that for?!"

"I've been sayin' your name for the past two minutes." Tara said crossing her arms. "I had to get your attention somehow." Tara finished.

"I'm sorry I was...." Sookie started trying to find the words to explain. "I'm sorry." She said again when she couldn't find the right words to say the shook her head the started rubbing her forehead. "What were you trying to tell me Tara?" Sookie asked changing the subject.

"I was wondering who that guy at your table's name is. He's kind of cute." Tara said looking over at the table with the two strangers.

"Which one?" Sookie said looking back at Tara then remembering that she doesn't know their names. "Nevermind. I don't their names."

"Sookie are you okay?" Tara asked concern as she leaned on the bar table.

"Yeah I'm fine. I should get their coffee." Sookie said as she hurried to get two cups of coffee to bring to her customers.

"I'm so sorry that took so long." Sookie said as she approached the table with the two cups of coffee. "Here you go." She said smiling as she placed the cups down on the hard wood table making sure she didn't look at the man in black. "So have you decided what you would like to eat?" Sookie said with a big smile.

"Yes we have." Damon said which made Sookie turn her head to look at him without thinking about it. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her unable to speak or look away till the other man started to speak.

"We'll have two burgers with fries." Stefan said turning Sookie's attention away from Damon. Sookie was thankful for this. But Damon was furious.

"It'll be right out." Sookie said as she wrote down their order then walked off to give it to the cook Lafayette. While she was waiting she checked all of her tables to make sure everything was okay then she took her previous position in front of the bar table so she could talk to Tara.

"What was happening over there? Girl you have a boyfriend remember? His name's Bill." Tara said with he hand on her right hip as soon as Sookie walked up to her.

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked confused as she put her tray down on the bar table.

"Don't think I didn't notice you makin' eyes with tall, dark, and handsome over there." Tara said lifting her left hand to point to the man in black who seemed to be arguing with the man across from him again.

Sookie looked at him for a while then decided to use her gift to find out more about him. She closed her eyes and focused on the man in black. When she heard nothing she tried the table behind them where Andy Bellefleur and Bud Dearborne were discussing a case they were working on even though both of their thoughts wandered elsewhere. She tried the man again and still nothing.

"I can't hear him..." Sookie said out loud by accident as she opened her eyes.

"Of course you can't hear him, he's halfway across the room." Tara said now leaning forward on the bar table.

"No I mean I can't hear his thoughts. I can hear Andy's and Bud's but I can't hear his...." Sookie said to Tara while she was still looking at the man in black. The only people she'd ever met in her life that she couldn't hear their thoughts were Vampires but he couldn't possibly be one. It was broad daylight, he would've burned in the sunlight and turned to ash.

"Why are you tryin' to get in his head in the first place?" Tara said returning to her position with her hand on her right hip.

"Tara this is serious." Sookie said turning to her friend. "I can hear everyone's thoughts but his. I only know a handful of people that I can't read their minds and their all Vampires." Sookie explained to Tara then turned back to the man.

"So....." Tara said waiting for me to fill in the blank. Just then Sookie had an idea.

"Oh my gosh!" Sookie said in excitement as she turned to her friend Tara. "Maybe he's another Telepath!" Sookie said unable to contain her joy. "Maybe he can block people from reading his mind or something. Oh my gosh who'd of known another Telepath would be right here in Merlotte's, how exciting!" Sookie said smiling like a child on Christmas morning. "I've never met someone like me before. Maybe he could help understand my....gift better!" Sookie said still smiling.

"Two burgers with fries!" Lafayette cried to Sookie.

"Well that's me, I better get it before it gets cold." Sookie said grabbing her tray and bounced over to grab the two plates and walked them over to the table.

"Here you go." Sookie said still smiling with joy as she placed the two plates in front of them.

"Thank you." Stefan said as he took as sip of his coffee.

"You're very welcome." Sookie said trying keep herself from jumping up and down with joy.

"You have a beautiful smile." Damon said to get Sookie to turn towards him. She did of course and smiled even wider.

"Well aren't you sweet." Sookie said feeling like a high school girl who just got asked to the prom by the Quarterback of the football team.

"Very." Damon replied with a smug expression on his face that made Sookie blush. She looked down to try to hide it hoping that he didn't notice.

"Well if y'all need anything you just let me know." Sookie said as she looked at both of them then walked off.

Damon watched Sookie as she took her place in front of the bar table. He smirked to himself on how easy it was for him to make her heart race. Then he turned his attention to his food.

"What do you think you're doing Damon?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I'm eating." Damon responded even though he knew that wasn't what his brother meant.

"Damon..." Stefan said looking at his brother.

"I'm just trying to be friendly." Damon lied to his brother.

"Is that what you call it? Being friendly? Were you just trying to be friendly with Caroline as well?" Stefan said raising his eyebrows at his brother. "Damon you can't just take advantage of innocent people. It's not right."

"I'm not trying to take advantage of anyone." Damon lied to his brother. "Can I do anything without you thinking that I have some....hidden agenda?" Damon said as he ate some of his fries.

"No."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan and looked at him for a few seconds then he looked down and laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Stefan asked confused.

"Nothing Stef. Nothing." Damon responded then continued eating. Stefan looked quizzically then went back to eating his food.

Once they finished eating Damon told Stefan to pay the bill and that he'd wait outside. Sookie saw Damon walk outside and quickly followed him. Damon watched a a few birds fly over head as he took a deep breath.

"Hey." Sookie said touching Damon's shoulder. Making Damon turn around.

"Yes?" Damon asked wondering why she followed him outside.

"Wow um I know this might come off a bit odd but it's just that I've never met anyone like me before." Sookie said smiling at Damon.

"Uhhh....I'm not following..." Damon said confused.

"Oh you don't have to worry about keeping your secret." Sookie assured him while touching his arm.

"My secret?" Damon said still not understanding Sookie.

"Yes. I know what you are and I want you to know you're not alone." Sookie said still touching his arm.

"I'm not?" Damon said looking at her like she had three heads.

"No you're not." Sookie said as she reach out to touch his other arm as well. "I'm a Telepath too." She said smiling.


	3. Chapter Three: The Search Begins

**The Adventures of the Salvatore Brothers**

**Chapter Three**

_**The Search Begins**_

Damon was standing in front of Sookie in the Merlotte's full parking lot not knowing how to respond to what she just told him. He heard Stefan inside Marlotte's trying to get away from a girl who was apparently working at the bar. She liked him, and was trying to get him to ask her out. Since he knew his brother wouldn't be able to get him out of his situation he decided to try and play along.

"You are?" Damon said as he tried to imitate Sookie's expression.

"Yes! And let me say that it is an absolute honor to meet you." Sookie said still smiling but now shaking his right hand. "I have so many question to ask you if you have the time. There's so much I want to know." She continued.

"So you can read everyone's mind?" Damon said without thinking about it, then realized that if he was a Telepath like he was pretending to be he should've known this already. Fortunately for him Sookie didn't notice his mistake.

"That's right!" Sookie said now releasing his hand and held her hands in front of her. "Well except Vamipre's, but you probably already know all this." Sookie said still unable to stop smiling at Damon. Part of it was because she was so excited to meet another Telepath and the other was because Damon just made her want to smile.

Damon smiled to himself when Sookie said she couldn't read his mind. "So that's why you're dating a Vampire. His name's...Bill right?" Damon said remembering the name from when he attacked her last night, but she was saved by Vampire Bill before he could make her forget it happened.

"Oh gosh I'm not used to people being able to read my mind." Sookie said putting emphasis on 'my'. She was also blushing as she looked at her feet.

Damon smiled to himself again then walked closer to her till their clothes touched. He lifted her chin trying to force her to look at him so he could make her forget about him attacking her last night, but Sookie kept her eyes towards the ground and lowered her head as far as he'd let her. Sookie was too embarrassed to look at him, she wasn't sure how many thoughts he's already read about her and Bill. Damon realized that she was blushing again and that her smile had faded from her face.

"Look at me." Damon said as softly as he could manage. "I wont bite." Damon said with a smirk when she didn't respond. He was starting to get impatient when Sookie finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry..." Sookie started to say but was interrupted by the other man walking up to them in the now half empty parking lot.

Sookie turned away from Damon and took two steps away from him while looking at the ground. "Well I better get back to work." Sookie said then looked back at Damon and smiled like a schoolgirl. "It was really great meeting you..." Sookie started then remembered that she didn't know his name and was about to ask him what it was but he interrupted her.

"It was great meeting you too." Damon said as he kissed her hand and watched her smile at him and bounce back into Merlotte's.

Once she was out of sight Damon looked at Stefan with disbelief. "I was this close." Damon said as he held his hand up with about an inch between his pointer finger and thumb. "And you ruined it." Damon finished as he put his hand down still unable to believe how close he was in fixing all of their problems.

Stefan looked at his brother with disgust."What is wrong with you? Can you go one second without trying to manipulate another innocent person?" Stefan said trying not to raise his voice.

"This close." Damon said again making the same gesture with his hand as he ignoring what Stefan said. He seemed to be lost in thought as if he was daydreaming.

Stefan grabbed Damon shoulders. "These are innocent people Damon!" he shouted as he violently shook him a few times. "You can't just kill them!" Stefan finished still furious with his brother. Damon seemed to return to reality. He looked at his brother and before Stefan knew it Damon grabbed his shoulders and banged him on a nearby truck. Stefan could feel the metal give in to the force of the blow.

"If you ever touch me again I'll rip your heart out." Damon calmly threated Stefan as he was holding him to the truck. Stefan could see the rage in his eyes as he said it but before Damon could finish his thoughts his eyes darted to the side of the Merlotte's building where the dumpsters were then back at him. Damon released him and took a step back then looked back to the side of the building. Stefan was confused at first then looked the direction Damon had, there was a African American male who was trying to hide from view as he was listening in. Stefan recognized him from inside Merlotte's, he was the cook.

"I smell an eavesdropper." Damon said still looking at where the man was. The man seemed oblivious that they were now watching him. Stefan turned to look back at Damon and was about to ask him why he wasn't running back inside. His question was answered when he realized that Damon was no longer next to him. He saw he was in front of the man and holding him to the wall. The man had the same dreamy expression that he saw on Caroline and all of Damon's victims.

"Forget everything you just saw. None of us were here." Damon said in a calm voice, he was using his compulsion to make him forget what just happened. Damon threw the man on a pile of full trash bags next to the dumpster and shot Stefan a look that let him know that their conversation was anything but over then Damon was gone.

Sookie was standing outside of Merlotte's looking at her watch waiting for Bill. It was dark out and he was late. She felt a cool breeze blow by and decided to wait for him inside where it was warmer when she heard her brother Jason yell at someone or something.

"What the hell is this?!" Jason screamed as he looked at the big dent in his truck. "You have got to be kidding me!" He continued to rant.

"Jason!" Sookie said worried as she approached her brother. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" Sookie continued to worry for her brother.

"Someone recked my damn car!" Jason said pointing to the damage. "Do you know how much this is gonna cost to get fixed? A lot!" Jason said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't have that kind of money Sook. The punks even left a damn note!" Jason said handing Sookie a piece of paper.

Sookie took the note from Jason, the person had written '**Sorry about the car**'. Sookie looked up at Jason's car quizzically, the damage didn't look like your typical car wreck. The outline of the dent looked more like an outline of a persons back then a front of back end of a car to her.

"Well did you see who did it?" Sookie asked turning to her brother.

"No, I just got here. But when I find the sucker who did this I'm going to make him wish he never messed with Jason Stackhouse! I was on the football team dammit I don't take this kind of-" Jason started.

"Jason!" Sookie interrupted her brother.

"What? It's true!"

"I know that, but Jason you didn't even see who did it and all they left was a note." Sookie pointed out while handing the note back to her brother.

"Yeah they didn't even bother to leave some money so I can fix my truck..." Jason said taking the note while looking at his damaged truck.

"Why did you leave your car here in the first place?"

"Well....I was with a girl..." Jason admitted to Sookie.

"Jason Stackhouse I thought your days of messing around where over." Sookie said disappointed in Jason. "Gran would be ashamed in you." She told him crossing her arms to try to get her point across, it was also to try to keep warm. It was getting colder out, Sookie started to regret not bringing her jacket with her to work.

"Now you leave Gran out of this." Jason said pointing at Sookie. "This is about my car being wrecked by some punk. Someone had to see something..." Jason said putting his hand down and looking back at his car.

"Don't worry about it. I'll ask around and see if anyone saw anything." Sookie said as she placed a hand on Jason's arm trying to comfort him. Jason was about to respond when Bill arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Bill apologized to Sookie as he reached for one of her hands.

"It's alright Bill." Sookie said and went towards him and held both of his hands.

"Hey Bill, you've been around a long time." Jason started as he interrupted their moment. "Do you know what kind of vehicle would do this to a truck?" Jason asked. Bill looked at Jason's truck then at Jason.

"It appears to me that a Vampire threw someone against your truck." Bill started to say as he let go of Sookie and walked a little closer to Jason. "But I can assure you that if one of us knocked someone on your truck they would not be able to just get up and walk away."

"Well then where is he?" Jason asked getting impatient.

"Jason, a Vampire did not do this to your tuck I can assure you of that. It's far too early, and Sookie would have seen them do it."

"Then who did?" Jason asked, he was starting to get angry.

"I do not know."

"That's all you had to say." Jason said upset that Bill wasted his time. "I'm goin' home." Jason said as he stormed to the other side of his truck and stated the engine. Bill and Sookie got out of the way as he pulled out of Merlotte's empty parking lot.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Sookie yelled to her brother as he drove off. She wasn't sure if he even heard her or not. Sookie turned to Bill and started walking to her car so they could head to Fangtasia to see Eric and ask for his help.

Tara just got home and was pulling up to her house as Damon was waiting in the shadows. He'd been following her since she drove out of the parking lot at Merlotte's. Tara got out of her car and started walking towards her house when Damon ran up behind her and bit down on her neck as she let out a scream of sheer terror.

When Bill and Sookie arrived at Fangtasia it was already filled with Vampires and Fang-bangers. They saw Pam at the door. She looked bored welcoming and carding everyone who came to the door as usual.

"Eric's in his office." Pam said as soon as we walked up to her.

"Thank you." Bill said with a nod then lead Sookie to Eric's office.

"Come in." Eric said after Bill knocked on the door.

"Ahh Bill, what a pleasant surprise." Eric said as he got up from his chair. "Sookie." Eric said with a smile.

"Eric." Sookie said stiffly.

"So what can I do for you?" Eric said seriously.

"Something attacked Sookie last night in Merlotte's parking lot." Bill told Eric. Eric looked at Sookie up and down then raised his eyebrows at Bill. "She lost a lot of blood, I had to give her some of mine." Bill explained.

"You came here to tell me Sookie got attacked? I'm a very busy man Bill. Just a simple phone call telling me that a Vampire attacked her would've worked just fine." Eric told him as he leaned of his desk crossing his arms and smirked even though he knew what Bill's intentions were.

"It wasn't a Vampire! We came here for your help and you're just being plain rude!" Sookie almost yelled at Eric while walking closer to him. Eric's expression changed to a more serious expression then he walked past Sookie and towards Bill.

"It wasn't a Vampire?"

"No it was not. The bite mark looked much different then ours." Bill told Eric.

"What did it look like?" Eric asked in curiosity.

"Well...It looked like a humans bite would if their teeth were sharper." Bill explained to Eric hoping Eric's seen a bite mark like it before.

"Hmmm..." Eric said as he walked back behind his desk and sat down while placing his chin on his hand.

"His name's Damon Salvatore. Does that help?" Sookie said as she turned to Eric.

"Damon Salvatore.....How do you know that?" Eric said looking at Sookie puzzled.

"Bill and him won a battle together when they were both still human." Sookie said matter-of-factly.

"So you know this person?" Eric now looking at Bill.

"We crossed paths yes. But I do not know what he is if that is what you are wondering." Bill said while walking next to Sookie. Eric leaned back in his chair and thought for a while then called for Pam and Chow. Chow worked at Fangtasia as a bartender, and Pam is Eric's right hand.

"Pam, Chow, search all of Bon Temp for a man named Damon Salvatore. Bill can give you a description." Eric said gesturing towards Bill. "You may leave my office. I'll be in the bar shortly."

Pam and Chow followed Bill and Sookie to the bar. Pam and Chow looked at Bill waiting for him to describe the man they were supposed to be looking for.

"Well? Are you going to tell us or not?" Pam said waiting for Bill to say something.

"I haven't seen him in over a hundred years." Bill explained.

"You saw him attack Sookie didn't you?" Pam said crossing her arms.

"It was dark."

"I don't have to waist my time with this." Pam said as she started to walk off.

"Pam." Eric said behind Bill and Sookie who both backed away making room for Eric to pass by. He said something to Pam in another language that made Pam make a face at Eric.

"Fine." She said sternly.

"Bill, describe the man." Eric said turning towards Bill. When Bill didn't reply Sookie decided to.

"Well he was taller then me." Sookie told Pam and Chow.

"How much taller?" Eric asked.

"5 or 6 inches." Sookie said to Eric while nodding.

"Anything else?" Eric asked both Sookie and Bill. Sookie just looked at Bill waiting for him to say something.

"His eyes are blue but the whites of his eyes were red." Bill recalled. Eric looked at Pam and Chow and nodded his head towards the exit of Fangtasia letting them know their presence was no longer needed and that they could start their search.

"So Bill. What do I get in return for my services?" Eric asked Bill as he walked towards with his hands in his pockets.

"What did you have in mind?" Bill asked him as he stepped in front of Sookie to let him know that she was off limits.

"Well I did have something in mind." Eric said still standing in front of Bill. "Come." He told them as he lead them back to his office. Once they were inside he told Bill to close the door as he sat in his chair.

"I want you to take Jessica back and take care of her." Eric told Bill as he leaned forward on his desk.

"We had a deal." Bill reminded Eric.

"She's a real pain and I'm sick of her. So you can take her in or as soon as Pam and Chow get back with this Damon I'll tell them to let him go and if you try to kill him, I'll kill you."

"He tried to kill Sookie and you'd let him get away?" Bill asked furious.

"That's right..." Eric said smiling at Sookie who was still behind Bill. "How about I keep Jessica, but you give me Sookie."

"Sookie is mine." Bill said to Eric then retracted his fangs to get his point across.

"That's right. I'm Bill's and I will never be yours." Sookie said to Eric moving from behind Bill to show that she wasn't afraid of him.

"You'll warm up to me."

"I'd prefer cancer." Sookie assured him.

"I will never give you Sookie." Bill promised Eric as his fangs disappeared.

"Then congratulations. It's a girl." Eric said as he beckoned a girl to come to them. She had light red hair and blue eyes. She wasn't dressed very decently, she also looked too young to be wearing the amount of makeup she had on.

"Hi daddy." The girl said in a almost angry way to Bill and crossed her arms as she stepped next to Eric.

"Bill do you know this girl?" Sookie asked as she turned to Bill crossing her arms.

"Yes....I am her maker." Bill admitted to Sookie as he saw shock go across her face.


	4. Chapter Four: Meeting Mr Salvatore

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update, but thank you so much to everyone who commented and/or added this story to their favorites and/or story alert, I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, True Blood, or any of its characters. Vampire Diaries(c)CW and L.. True Blood(c)HBO and Charlaine Harris  
**

**The Adventures of the Salvatore Brothers**

**Chapter Four**

_**Meeting Mr. Salvatore**_

"You're her maker?" Sookie said stared at Bill unable to believe what he just told her.

"Yes." Bill said not happy about telling Sookie this information.

Sookie didn't know what else to say so she looked at Jessica who looked bored as she was looking into space. She then moved her focus on Eric who had a serious expression on his face till he realized that Sookie was looking at him, then he winked at her. Then she finally made her way back to Bill. She couldn't read his expression but it didn't look like he was going to say anything anytime soon so she decided she should break the silence.

"When did this happen Bill?" Sookie said as she crossed her arms to show that she was upset with him. Sookie saw Eric smirking at them out of the corner of her eye, she wanted nothing more then to slap him across the face.

"It was the price I had to pay when I saved you from Longshadow. I had to make another Vampire." Bill said uncomfortably.

"So you bit her?" Sookie asked raising her eyebrows and uncrossing her arms and placing them back to her sides.

"Yes." Bill answered.

"You drained her?" Sookie said looking at Jessica who looked around sixteen. Sookie felt her heart sink as she imagined what her parents must be going through.

"Yes." Bill said again quickly.

"And now she's a vampire?" Sookie simply asked, even though it was obvious that she indeed was a vampire.

"Yes." He said once more sounding ashamed with what he did, even though he didn't have a choice.

"Bill why didn't you tell me? How could you keep something like this from me?" Sookie said as her tone went from mad to heartbroken that he kept something from her.

"I know I should have told you but-" Bill started to say but was cut off by Sookie.

"But nothing. Bill you should have told me. I thought we could be honest with each other no matter what." Sookie said still heartbroken that Bill didn't tell her the truth.

"I am sorry Sookie, I thought it would have been better if you did not know."

"Bill, I love you. I don't want you to keep anything from me...ever." Sookie said reaching for Bill's hands.

"I love you Sookie." Bill said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Damon was walking up to his hotel room now that he satisfied his hunger with the bartender from Merlotte's. He'd already wiped her mind clean from his attack and had her wear a scarf to bed and made sure she wouldn't take it off under any circumstances. He smiled to himself as he thought about Caroline and how he'd done something similar to her. He was seconds from heading into the elevator when he heard someone say his name. Burning with curiosity he stayed behind and listened in on their conversation.

"How are we supposed to find this Damon Salvatore? For all we know he's already gone and once again we're waisting our time." The tall blond complained to the man with her who was about the same height as she was as they walked through the lobby and toward the main desk.

"We're supposed to follow Eric's orders." The man said and left it at that as they continued walking.

"Well what are we supposed to do with him when we find him? We don't even know what he is or how strong he is." The girl continued to complain to the man as she stopped to wait for a woman to finish checking out and turned towards him.

"We find him, capture him, then take him back to Eric, then he can decide what he wants to do with him." The man said as he faced the woman.

That was all Damon needed to hear from that conversation. He knew he had to get out of there before they could find out they were in the right place. But first, he needed to get Stefan out. He wasn't sure how he could get his brother out of the hotel without letting him know that people were after them but he didn't really have time to worry about it. He rushed up the stairs to their hotel room and broke the door down which startled Stefan who was writing in his journal while propped up on his bed.

"Damon?"Stefan said confused. "I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." Stefan continued as he set his journal off to the side and got off of his bed. "Listen Damon, about earlier today-" Stefan started to say but Damon interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it Stef." Damon said in a rushed tone as he tried not to look as worried as he was. For all he knew the people downstairs were already on their way up to their room.

"You're not mad?" Stefan said confused.

"No, not at all. You were just worried. Lets just put it all behind us." Damon started with an assuring look. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Damon finished as his face quickly changed to a serious expression as he changed the subject trying to get Stefan out of the hotel room and to safety.

"What?" Stefan said still confused on why Damon's forgiving him so quickly.

"A walk, maybe get some fresh air, you've been cooped up in here all day Stefan. Come on." Damon said while grabbing Stefan's arm.

"Why Damon?" Stefan said jerking his arm away from his brother. He wasn't even sure why he was being nice, the last thing Stefan wanted to do was follow Damon out in the darkness of the night, alone.

"Because I want to talk about what has been happening lately, with you, outside." Damon quickly responded. "So lets go." he said as he grabbed his arm again that Stefan once again jerked away.

"Why can't we talk here?" Stefan said as he took a few steps back till he felt he was a safe enough distance away from him.

"Because it's a beautiful night, there's a full moon out and lots of stars in the sky it's really something, you should see it." Damon said again as he grabbed his arm and dragged him outside the hotel room. Once they were outside Damon heard the people from the lobby arranging a plan to kidnap him while they were riding in the elevator. Damon quickly dragged Stefan back into the hotel room hoping he didn't hear what he heard and started to think of he was supposed to escape with out alarming Stefan the he was right and vampires were searching for them, and they weren't happy.

"Damon what's going on?" Stefan said confused and angry with his brothers actions.

"Nothing." Damon said quickly as he turned and faced his brother with his signature smirk. "I just figured..." Damon started to say as he scanned the room and realized there was only one way out He heard the elevator door open out in the hall and decided that it was now or never. "Come here." He said as he pulled Stefan over to the window and he quickly scanned the window trying to find out how he was supposed to open it.

"Damon what the-" Stefan started angrily but his brother just pushed him through the glass then jumped out himself. Stefan was lying on the ground trying to put all his thoughts together when Damon grabbed him up again and ran him to the middle of the woods somewhere. Damon paused and listen carefully, when he couldn't hear the man or woman from the lobby he smiled to himself and let go of his brother. Stefan looked up at his older brother with anger and confusion. Why had Damon dragged him all the way out in the woods? He doubted it was to look at the moon and the stars. He wanted to know what Damon was hiding from him, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to find out.

Bill and Eric were finishing up their business arrangements when Pam and Chow got back from their search. Sookie turned her head as they walked through the door. She saw that Pam looked very upset. She couldn't quite tell how Chow was feeling, he kept a blank expression. Pam's heels clicked on the floor as she walked next to Bill in front of Eric's desk.

"Excuse me." she said annoyed to Bill who then turned to her and stopped talking to Eric and took Sookie's side. She bitterly looked at Eric and said "He got away." Eric looked surprised to hear this, he was about to say something when Pam continued "Chow and I found where he was staying but by the time we got there he'd already fled the room." Pam finished as she crossed her arms.

"Did you pick up his scent?" Eric asked Pam as he leaned forward on his desk.

"There were two scents." Pam informed Eric.

"Two?" Eric said as he raised his eyebrows. "He has someone with him?" Eric said as he leaned back in his chair and put his finger tips together.

"Yes." Pam answered flatly as she uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips.

"Bill." Eric started as he beckoned him to come back to his desk. "Do you have any idea who this Damon's companion may be?"

"I do not." Bill admitted to Eric. "How could he have gotten away? He had to have known they were coming." Bill said with anger in his voice.

"Are you suggesting that I was careless Bill?" Eric said calmly as he stood up from his chair to look more intimidating.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting." Bill said not backing down. "I come to you for help to find Sookie's attacker and you come up empty handed."

Eric looked angrily at Bill for a few seconds then he looked at Pam and spoke to her in another language for a few moments. Pam was clearly upset with whatever Eric wanted. Eric then walked past Bill and headed for the door. "I will go search for him myself. I shouldn't be long." Eric announced as Pam and Chow stood a few feet behind him. "We still have a deal." Eric said as he turned to Bill. Then he was gone, along with Pam and Chow.

Damon smiled to himself as he walked to his little brother who was still laying on the ground where he had dropped him. "I told you it was a beautiful night." Damon said with a smirk on his his face as he looked up at the sky. This just made Stefan madder. "Why did you take me here Damon?" Stefan said as he got up. Damon looked at his brother who was clearly upset with him. He knew he couldn't tell him the truth, but he also knew he wouldn't believe a lie. So he went with the most logical choice he could come up with. Violence.

The next thing Stefan knew a nearby tree that Damon was holding him to was digging into his back. Stefan cried out in pain, before he could recuperate Damon threw him into another tree. This time the tree almost fell down from the force. Stefan fell to the ground in pain. He was weak, he hadn't had any True Blood since he'd gotten back to the hotel after lunch, even if he had he still wouldn't have a chance against Damon. To make things worse for him Damon had fed on a person recently, he could tell. Damon stood over his brother as he watched him squirm under the tree as he tried to recover from the pain. Damon thought about picking his brother up and heading back to the hotel for the night, but he decided against it and ran off in the opposite direction without another word.

Stefan finally recovered from Damon's sudden attack and stood up from the ground. He looked around trying to find out where he was and how he was supposed to get back to the hotel. Stefan stood in the darkness feeling lost, he finally decided which direction he would walk in. Unfortunately he didn't get too far when someone tackled him to the ground. "Damon-" Stefan started to yell at his attacker. He looked up and he realized it wasn't Damon. The man who had tackled him had short blond hair, blue eyes, and a light beard. He had a slight pink that outlines both eyes that made it appear as though he'd been crying. Stefan noticed that he had fangs retracted. His fangs were in different spots then his or Damon's would've been and his face didn't change when his we retracted either. "Who are you?" Stefan asked bewildered on why the man tackled him.

The mans fangs disappeared as he lifted Stefan to his feet. Stefan then realized that the man was much taller then him. He also realized that he had two other people with him. One blond girl who looked very annoyed for some reason, and an plump Asian man who had no readable expression on his face.

"Where is Damon Salvatore?" The man asked calmly. "It's not wise to lie to me so I don't suggest it." He finished.

"What do you want with Damon?" Stefan asked with curiosity. Was this why Damon was acting so strange? He upset another vampire?

"Lets just say he picked the wrong girl to attack." The man explained to Stefan. "Where is he?" He asked again getting impatient with Stefan.

"I don't know." Stefan admitted to the man. "Who are you?" Stefan asked the man again hoping that he would answer his question this time.

"You're his companion aren't you?" The man asked him as he stepped closer to Stefan intimidating him to keep him from lying.

"I'm his brother. Who are you?" Stefan asked him once more, he was starting to get annoyed that the man was ignoring his question.

"Who I am doesn't matter to you. What matters is that you need to tell me where your brother is or I will make you regret it believe me." The man threated him.

"I don't know where he is." Stefan repeated to the man. It was the truth, he just hoped that the man didn't think he was lying to him. He didn't know what he was capable of, and he didn't plan on finding out.

Eric studied Damon's companion for a few seconds. "Well that's unfortunate...For you." Eric said as he grabbed him and ran back to Fangtasia.

Eric walked back into his office while holding Damon's companion by the arm. He aggressively threw the man on the floor of his office. Bill and Sookie stood up from the chairs they were sitting in. Sookie watched the man get up from the floor. The man had brown eyes and light brown hair, she recognized him as the man Tara liked from Merrlotte's earlier that day. "Eric this isn't him." Sookie said as she turned to Eric upset that he brought back the wrong man.

"I know." Eric said as he sat down behind his desk. "This is the mans companion, he can lead you to him." Eric explained. "You're welcome." He finished clearly proud of himself.

Bill turned to Eric obviously not happy with the person Eric had brought back then he looked at the man standing in the center of the room. "What is your name?" Bill asked the man calmly.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore." The man said looking at Bill. He looked unsure on why he was there.

"Stefan, how do you know Damon?" Bill asked as he took a step closer to Stefan.

"I'm his brother." Stefan told Bill.

"Where is Damon?" Bill said in a more serious tone.

Stefan looked at Bill for a moment then finally said "I don't know."

Without another word Bill charged at Stefan and banged him on the wall. "Where is he!" Bill yelled at the man as he retracted his fangs.

"I don't know where he is!" Stefan insisted then to Sookie's surprise he pushed Bill off of him and his face changed. The whites of his eyes turned blood red and veins around his eyes became clearly visible and his canine teeth looked more like fangs now. Then his face went from angry to panic as he turned his face away from view then after a few seconds he turned back around and his face back to normal.

"I'm sorry." Stefan said as he looked over at Bill who had a look of shock and anger on his face. Then he turned to Sookie who was terrified.

"What are you?" Sookie managed to ask him despite how scared she was.

"I'm a vampire." Stefan said looking into her brown eyes after taking a short pause.

Sookie looked at Stefan and was no longer afraid, she was just angry. "Don't lie to me!" Sookie said as she walked up and slapped him across his face.

"Sookie!" Bill said as he took her side making sure she didn't hit him again, also to make sure that Stefan didn't attack her.

"I'm not lying." Stefan said looking at Sookie looking very sincere and surprised that she hit him.

"You can't be a vampire, you can walk in the sunlight!" Sookie said still insisting that he's not a vampire. Sookie couldn't believe he would lie to her, she didn't even know him and he was lying right in her face! Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eric turn his head towards them suddenly very interested in their conversation.

"I've been a vampire for over a hundred years." Stefan explained to Sookie hoping this would convince her that he was telling the truth.

"You're a vampire and you can go out in the sun?" Eric asked the man as he raised his eyebrows with curiosity as he studied Stefan. "Are their any other vampires that can do this?"

"My brother and I are the only ones I know of." Stefan said as he turned to Eric who was now leaning forward on his desk fascinated by the fact that he could walk in the sun, something Eric hadn't been able to do in over a thousand years.

"How do you do it Stefan?" Eric asked the obvious as he stood up from his chair and walked over to him as he gave him a friendly smile.

"You will never be capable." Stefan assured Eric as he used his left hand to cover his right and placed them in front of himself as he stood there looking at Eric who's smile faded and was now visibly upset.

"Pam, Chow, get rid of our guest, he's over stayed his welcome." Eric said as he turned away from Stefan and faced Pam and Chow.

"What?" Bill said confused as he turned to Eric and walked towards him, clearly upset that he was letting Stefan go.

"He's useless to us." Eric told Bill as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Useless to us or to you?" Bill said as he took a few steps closer to Eric, his eyes burning with anger.

"If you want him, you can find him yourself." Eric said as his gestured for Pam and Chow and leave with Stefan.

Sookie watched as Stefan looked at Pam and Chow confused as they rushed towards him and then they all disappeared.

"I will not take care of Jessica. You let the man get away." Bill said angrily. He couldn't believe the Eric would let Stefan get away.

"He's not my problem Bill. We had a deal." Eric said calmly as he leaned back in his chair.

"The deal was for you to help me. You did not help at all. You set the man free." Bill continued to yell at Eric.

"I already told you Bill, if you want him, you can find him." Eric told Bill as he stood up from his chair and headed towards the door. "You're taking care of Jessica whether you like it or not Bill." Eric finished as he walked out of the door and into the Fangtasia crowd.

Bill looked at Jessica and then at Sookie. "I guess I should see you home now." Bill said to her. Sookie nodded as she and Jessica followed Bill out of Fangtasia and to his car outside.

Pam and Chow came to a stop, before Stefan had time to find out where they'd taken him they threw him against a tree. He saw them standing over him as he tried to pull himself together, he was getting tired of getting thrown into trees. He looked around at his surroundings, he was somewhere in the woods again. "Why did you take me here?" Stefan asked as he turned to Pam and Chow as he remained on the ground.

"This is where we found you." Pam told Stefan with her arms crossed. "And this is where we're leaving you." She informed him bitterly.

"I don't know where this is or how to get back to the hotel." Stefan explained as he stood up. "Damon took me here to get away from you-" Stefan continued to explain to them but was interrupted.

"What makes you think I care?" Pam said bitterly.

"You have to help me get back to the hotel." Stefan said hoping they would listen to him.

"Sorry that's not on our list of things to do." Pam said with a light laugh, she apparently though leaving him in the woods with no idea how to get back into town was comical.

"Then why are you still here?" Stefan nearly shouted. He was annoyed at the fact that they couldn't even point him in the right direction but they could stand there and make jokes.

"To do this." Chow said, Stefan hadn't even realized Chow had left Pam's side when he emerged from the trees to Stefan's right. In one swift movement Chow raised the large stick he'd apparently found in the woods and hit him over the head with him. Stefan collapsed on the ground and looked up at Pam's amused face as his vision slowly blurred till he finally lost his strength a let his head fall to the ground and his eyes close.


End file.
